


it's nothing

by cheumu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, bbangnyu are best friends, is this fluff idk, sunwoo is jealous lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheumu/pseuds/cheumu
Summary: Sunwoo is kind of (read: very) jealous and he wants a hug from Chanhee, but he’s too embarrassed (and prideful) to admit it.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	it's nothing

Sunwoo heaves a long sigh as he walks into his apartment. He didn’t have the best day today, his classes were the worst, his part time job was hectic and moreover he had to deal with some very unpleasant customers. All he wants to do now is to drag his feet to his room, lay his body on his bed and sleep for 12 hours. Oh yeah and maybe spend some time with Chanhee if he’s already home.

Chanhee is Sunwoo’s roommate at first, before they eventually started dating a month ago. It took a very dramatic process just to get them to confess to their feelings, which includes a lot of misunderstandings and multiple rounds of arguments between them. Yet it worked out in the end and they’ve been in a relationship ever since.

As Sunwoo takes off his coat and hangs it on a clothing rack by the door, he hears a faint sound of Chanhee’s giggles.  _ Oh he’s home, _ he thinks.

Sunwoo then takes notice of another pair of shoes by their shoe rack, one that doesn’t belong to either of them. He finds himself grunting as he acknowledges who it belongs to,  _ so he’s here too… _

Sunwoo peeks his head into the living room. Ah yes,  _ he  _ is indeed there. He notices how the two of them are very comfortable on the couch together, arms around each other while they’re watching a movie on the TV. 

_ Typical _ . Sunwoo thinks. 

He knows, even from the very first day he became roommates with Chanhee, that Younghoon and Chanhee are close friends.  _ Really  _ close friends, probably goes way back to their womb days. He had gotten used to seeing the two of them doing excessive skinship with one another, he’s immune to that, he doesn’t get jealous of that. Oh no, he doesn’t. At least that’s what he likes to think.

The only thing that annoys him at the sight of the two  _ friends  _ cuddling is the fact that he and Chanhee have never cuddled before. 

Yes they’re already dating for a month now, but since their roommate relationship age overweights their romantic relationship age, it’s hard for them to suddenly change how they act around each other. Their status may say they're in a relationship, but they still act like two friends who constantly banter one another.

Sunwoo quickly places his shoes on the shoe rack, before walking into the living room. “I’m home” he announces, voice slightly raised higher than he anticipated.

Chanhee turns his head towards the direction of the voice and beams as his eyes catches the sight of his boyfriend, “Oh welcome home Sunwoo, you’re earlier than expected?” he greets, smiling from ear to ear. Younghoon greets him as well with a brief “hi” aftwards.

Being greeted by his boyfriend after a long day usually cheers him up,  _ however _ it’s a different case when his boyfriend is accompanied by a dear friend. It makes him feel bitter, but he doesn't want to think that he’s jealous.

Sunwoo doesn’t find himself having the mood to have a talk, due to both exhaustion and the bitterness he’s feeling. He replies with a sigh, signaling that he doesn’t want to talk about it. In which Chanhee understood right away, “Ah, you had a rough day, didn’t you? Go rest then, we’ll try to keep our voices down”

“Yeah” Sunwoo mutters to himself. Chanhee gives him a small smile, before focusing back on the TV screen.

Sunwoo’s eyes catches the sight of Younghoon’s hands on Chanhee’s waist pulling him closer to him, and notices how Chanhee’s head is now resting comfortably on Younghoon’s shoulder. He pouts at the sight.  _ Who is dating who again?  _

Oh how he wishes he’s in Younghoon’s place right now, but he’s too embarrassed to admit it. 

He takes one last glance at them. He huffs to himself to ease the growing ache he feels in his chest. 

“Good night” he says before making his way to his room. He could hear them responding back with a good night.

As Sunwoo closes his bedroom door, a wave of envy hits him. 

He wants a hug from Chanhee too.

  
  
  
  


“Morning, Sun!” was the first thing Sunwoo hears upon opening his bedroom door. 

He looks up to see Chanhee walking out of his own room and heading to the kitchen. Sunwoo trails behind the older boy. His eyes gazes Chanhee’s back and finds himself wanting to pull him into a tight back hug.

Images of Chanhee and Younghoon cuddling from last night still lingers in his mind. He tries to slap some sense into him, he knows better than to get jealous over their friendship. Chanhee had made it clear multiple times to him that there’s nothing going on between him and Younghoon, at all, he promises that. 

Sunwoo curls his fingers into a fist.  _ We’re dating right? Surely he wouldn’t mind if I hug him, right? _ He thinks as he gathers up the courage to surprise Chanhee with a hug. 

As Sunwoo recalls, they rarely ever do any skinship, if they do it’s either Chanhee leaning onto Sunwoo’s shoulders or holding hands. Would Chanhee suddenly be surprised to see Sunwoo initiate a hug? Sunwoo? Hug? Initiates? Chanhee would probably laugh at him for wanting to do something intimate like that. 

_ Screw it! _ Sunwoo takes a step forward, hands reaching out to grab onto Chanhee’s waist.

“Hey, Sun-” Chanhee suddenly turns around. Sunwoo jumps backwards in surprise.

“What are you doing?” Chanhee asks.

“I-”

“Nevermind, I don’t wanna know. Did you forget to buy eggs like I asked you to?” Chanhee questions, hands on both sides of his hips and eyes looking directly into Sunwoo’s. 

Sunwoo mentally cursed himself, well of course he did, he was very worn out yesterday. He  _ would  _ apologize for forgetting it, but he chose not to.

“Well I had a rough day yesterday, those  _ eggs  _ were the least of my concerns” he crosses his arms in front of his chest, lifting his chin up to fight Chanhee’s  _ intimidation _ .

He expected the older boy to retort back at him, but instead Chanhee gave in. “You’re right” the older one exhales, he puts his hands down and walks closer to Sunwoo. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have put the blame on you like that” Chanhee gives Sunwoo a smile. He brings his hand up to reach Sunwoo’s cheek, caressing it lightly. 

Sunwoo leans his head in towards Chanhee’s hands, sinking into the touch. He hums, before replying “No, it’s fine”

They stood there for a while, with only a few inch gap between them. They could feel each other’s breath against their face. Looking into each other’s eyes longingly. The atmosphere itself already feels intimate, Sunwoo believes this is the perfect chance for him to open up his hands widely and engulf the older boy into a tight hug.

“Hyung-”

_ Katalk! _ his words were cut off as Chanhee’s phone suddenly rings.

“Let’s go eat breakfast somewhere else,” Chanhee says as he pats Sunwoo’s cheek, walking away right after.

Sunwoo stands there in disbelief, lowering his head with a sigh afterwards,  _ okay… later Sunwoo… later.... _

“Oh, were you going to say something just then?” he hears Chanhee ask. 

Sunwoo turns around to Chanhee’s direction, finding the pink haired boy busy on his phone, giggling as his fingers type something. He huffs,  _ probably Younghoon texting his daily “good morning!” _

“It’s nothing”

  
  
  
  


“You’re awfully quiet today” Chanhee states. 

Sunwoo only glance at Chanhee slightly, before sighing “No I’m not”

Chanhee was, in fact, correct. Sunwoo did talk less than he usually did. From when they left their apartment to go grab breakfast nearby, to when they were having breakfast and even during their walk back to the apartment building. Usually he has something to say or comment to Chanhee, but this time around he didn’t talk much.

The pink haired boy scoffs at the younger boy’s reply. “Whatever you say,” he then snakes a hand into Sunwoo’s, interwinding their fingers together, “but do tell me if there’s something bothering you”

Sunwoo didn’t reply to him, only tightening the grip on Chanhee’s hand. Chanhee pays no mind to it and just let him be, he assumes that the younger boy wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“Oh yeah, by the way Younghoon will drop by later today” Chanhee voices out.

Sunwoo grunts internally.  _ Him again _ . 

Before he could speak out his complaints to the older boy, the elevator dings and the door opens. Chanhee tugs onto Sunwoo’s hand as he walks into the elevator.

“Younghoon” Sunwoo states, a hint of bitterness evident in his tone.

“Yes, Younghoon” Chanhee nods, seemingly not aware of his boyfriend’s tone, “he says he’ll come by in an hour”

Sunwoo heave a sigh, “No, I mean  _ Younghoon _ ” he repeats, emphasizing the name this time. 

Chanhee turns his head, looking at Sunwoo, “What are you talking about?” he knits his eyebrows together, frown forming in his forehead. What is he trying to say to him? He’s utterly confused.

“You asked me if there’s something bothering me, so I gave you an answer” Sunwoo says. His lips form a pout afterwards.

Chanhee blinks, was he hearing that right? “Sunwoo, I’ve told you, before-”

“There’s nothing going on between you two, I know” Sunwoo cuts him off.

“Then what’s the problem?” Chanhee asks.

Sunwoo would admit that he  _ is  _ jealous of Younghoon and he  _ wants  _ to do the things the two of them do together, but he’s too prideful to admit it. Even to his own boyfriend.

The elevator dings, signaling that they have reached their floor. Sunwoo tries to walk out of the elevator, but Chanhee pulls onto his hand, holding him back.

“Sunwoo, answer me.”

Sunwoo turns to look at Chanhee, “It’s nothing.”

  
  
  
  


Ever since the conversation he and Chanhee had at the elevator earlier, the older boy refused to talk to him. Well of course, he’s fed up with his boyfriend being vaguely grumpy all morning  _ and _ he’s also jealous of his best friend without giving him any proper reason?

Sunwoo had been locking himself in his own room ever since they returned to their apartment. He doesn’t want to face Chanhee, because he knows the older would ignore his presence anyways. Additionally, he is out there with  _ Younghoon _ , probably being mushy with one another as well.

He decides to leave his room only to use the bathroom. 

“Oh, hey Sunwoo!” a voice chimes, calling out his name.

Younghoon. 

As he steps one foot out of the door he is immediately greeted by Chanhee’s dear friend. 

He greets back with a “hey” before making his way to the bathroom.

Upon returning, Sunwoo sees Chanhee, slumping down the couch with a sour expression on his face. He didn’t even bat an eye at Sunwoo’s presence. 

He sighs and decides to leave him be.

“Wait, Sunwoo” he turns around to see Younghoon approaching him, catching a glimpse of Chanhee glancing at them as well.

“What is it?”

Younghoon tugs onto Sunwoo’s arm, slightly, before pulling him closer to him. “What did you say to Chanhee that got him all upset?” he whispers in a stern manner.

Sunwoo finds himself feeling astonished, it was the first time he hears Younghoon sounding so serious. “Well that’s a first” he finds himself blurting out.

“Sunwoo, I’m being serious right now.”

The younger boy’s heaves a sigh, he looks back and forth between the older boy in front of him and the other on the couch. 

“I told him I’m jealous,” he admits.

“What? Of us?” Younghoon replies, bewildered.

Sunwoo nonchalantly nods, “yeah?” 

In which Younghoon coughs a scoff at him “Sunwoo, are you being serious right now? There’s nothing to be jealous of, we’re just friends”

“Clearly, there is.” Sunwoo huffs, crossing his hands in front of his chest.

“And that is?” Chanhee raises an eyebrow, finally joining the conversation.

Sunwoo relentlessly taps his foot. He looks back and forth between the two older boys in front of him who are looking back at him.  _ Oh is he being interrogated now? _

He would admit that he’s jealous of their skinship and that he wishes to do skinship like that with his own boyfriend. He opens and closes his mouth, several times, hesitating. 

As his sight finally meets Younghoon. He sees the older boy looking intently at him, raising his eyebrows as their gaze meets.

_ No.  _ Sunwoo refuses to embarrass himself and hurt his pride in front of  _ Younghoon _ .

“It’s nothing!” he coughs, clearly failing in trying to maintain a calm composure.

Sunwoo then runs back to his room, he could hear Chanhee grunting and screaming something along the line  _ “That excuse again?” _

  
  
  
  


Sunwoo busies himself by doing his assignments for his classes. Most of them are still due weeks away, but he’d rather start doing them now than to keep thinking about Chanhee.

He rubs his face frantically.  _ It’s just. A. Hug!  _ Why is he getting so worked up over a hug, he’s borderline desperate for one.

He blames himself for not expressing his affection that often, maybe if he didn’t think too much of his image it wouldn’t be a problem for him. At least the very least he shouldn’t be wary of his pride when he’s with Chanhee.

A sudden knock on the door awakes him from his thoughts. He cranes his head towards the direction of the door, before he voices out a “come in.”

The door opens slightly, just enough for Chanhee to peek his head into the gap. “Hey…” he says, voice low almost a whisper.

“Hey” Sunwoo replies.

“So uhm, do you want anything for dinner?” Chanhee asks. Sunwoo can sense a hint of awkwardness.

“I’m good with anything, Hyung”

“Ah, okay” Chanhee replies, “sorry for bothering you”

As Chanhee moves to close the door, Sunwoo jumps out of his chair and approaches him. “Wait, Hyung”

Chanhee watches as Sunwoo walks towards him, moving backwards once the younger boy reaches the door. “What is it?” he asks.

He notices the younger boy’s tense expression, clearing up his throat and clenching his fingers into a fist. Chanhee sighs, “easy there, Sun, there’s no need to be that tense” he says as he brings his hand to the younger’s temple, brushing his thumb against it to ease the frown.

Sunwoo loosens up under the touch, heaving a sigh afterwards. He sees the smile blooming on Chanhee’s face and he finds himself mirroring it. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry” he breaks the silence. 

Chanhee chuckles as he pulls back his hand, “why are you suddenly apologizing?”

“For what I said, about Younghoon-hyung”

“Ah, that. It’s okay, we kind of tried figuring out why you were jealous and well, we’re not exactly sure what your reason is, but we’re pretty aware that our skinship  _ may _ have been very excessive to the point you’re uncomfortable with it?” utters Chanhee. 

Sunwoo’s mouth falls agape, “N-no, that’s not it… w-wait...” he stutters, trying to compose his words “I mean, it does make me feel rather…  _ bitter  _ at times, but I don’t mind it since I know you two are really close friends”

“That’s kinda contradicting, Sunwoo” Chanhee states with a snicker.

Sunwoo sighs, well he’s right. He figures that he might as well just tell him that he isn’t jealous of the skinship, but he’s jealous that he isn’t doing it with  _ him _ , Sunwoo, his boyfriend. 

“Hyung”

As Chanhee hums in response with eyes looking at him intently, Sunwoo can feel his face heating up in embarrassment, his face is probably as red as his hair now. Oh God, he hopes Chanhee won’t laugh at him.

“I-I want a hug…” Sunwoo could only mumble lowly, “huh?” in which Chanhee couldn’t catch at first, “can you repeat that Sunwoo?” 

Sunwoo lowers his head, heaving a sigh, before he brings his hand up to mess up his hair. “This is embarrassing, hyung! I want a hug, okay!?” he exclaims.

Chanhee flinches, finding himself blushing as he hears the younger boy’s statement, “you what?”

“I was jealous last night when I saw the two of you cuddling on  _ our  _ couch like that,” Sunwoo breathes out “we never do anything like that, not even once!”

Sunwoo, who is a blushing mess, averts his gaze from Chanhee “so that’s that I guess” he says, trying to walk away from the older.

“Oh my God, Sunwoo” he hears Chanhee chimes, before a hand snakes into his arm, pulling him back to his previous position.

He could see the teasing expression Chanhee has on his face, “that’s so cute” the older boy giggles.

“So,  _ My  _ Sunwoo is actually clingy after all” he teases, grinning from ear to ear. He cups Sunwoo’s face into his hands, before pinching his cheeks lightly.

Sunwoo grunts in disagreement, “I am not!” he exclaims as he holds onto Chanhee’s hands, trying to remove it from his face.

Chanhee giggles as he retrieves his hands. He finds it amusing how his boyfriend was only jealous because he wants that kind of attention on him as well. It is the first time he sees Sunwoo being honest with his feelings in a while, the last time he could remember was when he confessed to him.

Sunwoo tries to cover his blushing face with his palm, “are you done?” he mutters into his palm.

“Yeah, sure” Chanhee says as his laugh trails off.

Sunwoo, with his hands still covering his face, huffs “good, because I’m hungry”

“You sure you don’t want me to hug you first?” Chanhee teases when Sunwoo tries to walk away, again.

“Hyung, shut up!”

  
  
  
  


After washing the dishes, Sunwoo plops himself into the couch. He absentmindedly surfs through the TV channels, he’s not planning to watch anything anyways, he’s just waiting for his turn to shower.

Chanhee hasn’t stopped teasing him about wanting to hug him at all. Even before he entered the bathroom he dashed towards him, trying to hug Sunwoo, in which he quickly dodged. Oh the look of amusement on Chanhee’s face when he saw Sunwoo’s face flushed red as he dodged the hug, he swears that Chanhee will never stop teasing him about it.

He slowly finds himself dozing off, he gets bored as there’s nothing on the TV that is entertaining and Chanhee is taking hours just to shower, as usual. 

“Are you asleep?” Sunwoo faintly hears along with the sound of the bathroom door closing. He wriggles his position on the cough as he tries to gain consciousness, “no” he mumbles. 

Sunwoo slowly tries to open his eyes, to adjust the light that is coming into his eyes. His head jumps back when he minds Chanhee already standing by his head, “Hyung, you scared me”

Chanhee only chuckles before he squat down by the couch, their heads now meeting on the same level “Sorry,” he says as he brushes the tip of Sunwoo’s bangs with his fingers, “do you want me to hug you?” he teases for the nth time already.

Sunwoo, half awake, replies “Please do.”

Chanhee was taken aback. He wasn’t expecting Sunwoo to accept it, he expected the younger boy to blurt out his complaints and ask him to stop teasing him. 

“That’s unexpected.”

Sunwoo huffs, “just hug me” he reaches for Chanhee’s arm, griping on it as he pulls the older boy closer to him.

“Wow, you are clingy,” Chanhee says with a giggle.

Sunwoo pouts at the remark, hands still pulling on Chanhee’s arm. Chanhee finally moves from the floor and plops himself down beside Sunwoo, finding it slightly uncomfortable due to the tiny surface of the couch.

“This is uncomfortable” Sunwoo finds himself chuckling after realizing it.

“You were the one who asked for it” Chanhee protests, his tone may imply annoyance, however his action says otherwise. He wriggles in place, finding a comfortable position before he slings his hands around Sunwoo’s waist and rests his head onto the younger’s chest.

“There. Are you happy now?” Chanhee utters, voice slightly raised.

Sunwoo chuckles as he snakes a hand to the older’s back. He could see the older’s was burning red from ear to ear.

_ So much for teasing about hugging me when he himself is burning up like that _ . Sunwoo thinks as he moves the hand on Chanhee’s back to his head, patting it lightly.

A smile grows on Sunwoo’s lips, he likes it. He likes being intimate with Chanhee like that. It makes him feel like they  _ are _ indeed a couple. But he doesn’t want Chanhee to know that, just yet at least. 

“Ah, I don’t like it” it’s his turn to mess around with his boyfriend.

Chanhee quickly whips his head up, he looks so scandalized. “You asked for it!”

Sunwoo chuckles, “I did, didn’t I? Turns out I don’t really like it”

The pink haired boy playfully slaps him at his remarks, “You! After all that drama you caused today!” he shrieks, getting up afterwards.

“And you stink!” he adds before he moves away from the couch.

Sunwoo hasn’t stopped laughing as he tries to get off of the couch whilst holding onto his stomach that is starting to hurt from laughing too much. “Hyung, wait!” he calls out, “I was joking”

Chanhee grunts as he hears the younger boy and his stupid giggles approaching him.

“Go shower, Kim Sunwoo, I don’t want to look at you!” he exclaims.

“No!” Chanhee hears, he soon feels a pair of arms wrapping around his waist “I was joking” he whispers before burying his head into the nook of Chanhee’s neck. 

“I don’t like hugs, but I like doing it with you, I like everything that we do together, okay?” Sunwoo says, slightly muffled with his lips against the surface of Chanhee’s neck. 

“Sunwoo,” the boy with the name hums in response, “that’s really sweet of you, but you really have to shower”

Sunwoo sighs. They really  _ can’t  _ do anything romantic without anyone interfering with it, huh.

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time in 8 literal years i actually posted a fanfic omg hhhh
> 
> anyways, happy birthday to best boy sunwoo! wrote some of this until 2 am just so i can post this on his bday and i'm also planning to post one on chanhee's birthday too, yay!!
> 
> i kinda rushed it at the end and i also didnt proofread this, so please excuse the grammar or any typos pls forgib me


End file.
